Army man
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler has to go to Iraq. Monica finds out some news just hours before he leaves.
1. leaving

**Please read, review and follow…**

**I'm still going to finish my other story 'Double' but I wanted to write this before I forgot the idea.**

Monica was sad as she watched Chandler pack his bags. They had just celebrated their one year wedding anniversary and bought a beautiful house in the country four months ago.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. With her eyes closed she just enjoyed the moment. Taking in the scent of his jacket. She was going to miss the love of her life so much.

"I'm going to miss you so much Chandler." She said.

He hated seeing her so upset. He was upset too but wanted to be strong for her. "I'm going to miss you too sweetie."

He turned around so he could hold her. He was leaving in three days. They found this out two months ago. Neither of them wanted this day to come. He really didn't want to. It was something he had to do.

"Please be careful when you're in Iraq." She said. Her biggest fear was that something would happen to him.

He took his thumb and wiped away the tears from her cheeks, "I will and I will call you every chance I get."

She rubbed the back of his neck. "How long do you think you'll be gone for?" She was scared of the answer, but she really needed to know.

"They are saying 6 months to a year."

They spent the following three days enjoying each other's company until he had to leave.

Most of the car ride there was silent. "I found something out this morning." She finally said.

His hand was on her inner thigh as he drove. "Good news I hope." Being apart from his new wife was bad enough. He didn't want to hear any other bad news.

"Well it is good. Just horrible timing." She said as she looked out the car window.

Now he really wanted to know. "Ok tell me."

She took a deep breath before telling him. "It looks like we are having a baby."

They were at a red light so he kissed her lips sweetly. "I love you. I'm so happy and I'm sorry I can't be here through the whole pregnancy but I promise you I will be here for the birth."

Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to hold them in. "I know and I love you too."

At the airport Monica waited for Chandler's plane to leave before she went home.

Chandler sat in his seat and buckled in. Why did he have to leave and leave his pregnant wife all alone? He knew he had to try his hardest to get out of there soon.

Monica cried all the way home. The gang offered to spend the night with her. At least the first night. Although she thought it was sweet, she would rather just be alone. She already missed her husband so much. When she got home she heard her phone go off. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Chandler.

It said: Hey baby I miss you already. Please keep that baby in there until I get home.

She smiled and replied I will.

**I know this story starts off sad but don't worry it gets better,**


	2. finding out

**Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming..**

It was eight and Monica was so tired. Chandler should be calling soon though. She couldn't wait to tell him what she found out at the Doctor's office earlier that morning. When it was night there and morning where Chandler was, he called. He called as soon as he woke up. She liked that. At least she knew he was safe. He also tried calling at night some times too. That didn't always work out though.

Monica was 20 weeks now. Today she found out the sex and ordered all the baby stuff online. She wanted to go shopping but couldn't bear to do it without Chandler there with him. Rachel had been going with her to her appointments.

Monica smiled when she heard the phone ring. She knew who it was.

"Hello." She said.

Chandler was so happy to hear her voice. Just like he was every morning when he called. "Hey sweet heart. Did you find out what we're having today?"

"Yes but are you sitting down before I tell you?" She asked.

Chandler frowned. "Is something wrong with our baby?"

She smiled. "No everything looks good." Chandler let out a deep breath of relief.

"Ok so is it a boy or a girl?" He was so anxious to know.

"Actually we are having three girls." She told him.

His face lit up. If only she could see how happy he looked right now. "Oh Mon I am so happy and I'm sorry I'm not there with you right now."

Monica could hear the sadness in his voice. "It's ok. You just work on staying safe and coming home as soon as you can."

"I will. Are you alone?" He asked.

"Yes why?"

"Call someone so you aren't alone." He knew being pregnant with triplets was high risk.

Monica smiled. "I'm fine honey."

Chandler sighed. "Ok I love you. Please rest and I will call you when I can."

"I love you too." She told him.

They hung up. Chandler found his captain.

"When is the soonest I can go home?"

His captain looked up at him from his paperwork. "I don't know."

"Captain Myles please you don't understand. I just found out my wife is pregnant with triplets."

"Congratulations."

"Chandler you have served 5 months already. You need to be here for at least another one or two." Captain Myles got up and walked away.

"Ok that would make Mon 7 months pregnant." He said out loud to himself. "Please oh please let those babies stay in as long as possible." It was bad enough he was missing most of the pregnancy. He didn't want to miss the birth too."


	3. missing you

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm surprised by all the reviews. Keep them coming!**

**26 weeks pregnant…**

Monica stood at the kitchen sink to do dishes. She hated how big she was. If only Chandler was there. She missed him so much. She sent him sonogram pictures when ever she got them. Rachel went with her to all the doctor appointments.

Monica was making lunch. Rachel and Phoebe were coming over to spend the day with her and help her start the nursery. The room was huge. It was big enough for three cribs and all their things.

Monica smiled when her friends pulled up. She would never admit it but she was lonely with her husband gone.

"Monica come on. When you're having triplets you have to take it extra easy." She said as her and Phoebe led Monica to the couch.

"Yeah Rachel and I can finish lunch." Phoebe told her.

Monica hated asking for help but she appreciated it. "Thanks guys." She rested her hand on her already huge stomach.

After lunch they started on the nursery. Monica sat in the rocking chair while she helped her friends fold all the baby clothes she got the day before.

"Ross and Joey will be over later to put these cribs together." Rachel said.

"We have a problem." Monica said.

Rachel could hear how worried Monica's voice was. "Is it the babies?"

"I can't be having them now? What's going on?"

"It will be ok but lets take you to the hospital just in case." Rachel said.

They left and called the guys to meet them there.

Chandler got ready for bed. It was hard. All he could think about was his wife and triplets. He thought maybe hearing her voice would put his mind at ease. And he was sure she would feel better too. Knowing he was alive and unharmed.

He got worried when he couldn't get a hold of her. She was on maternity leave so he knew she wasn't working. Thinking she was with Phoebe and Rachel, he called them. Still no answer. So he tried Ross.

He was relieved when Ross picked up. "Hey man have you seen or talked to Mon today?"

"Actually I'm on way to the hospital now. She's having contractions."

"What? It's way to soon. Ross stay on the phone with me." Chandler said. His hands got shaky. He needed to be there for her right now.

"Ok Chandler. Don't you worry I am sure everything is fine." Ross wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Chandler or himself.

"Just hurry Ross." Chandler said panicky.

A couple minutes later his phone died. Chandler was throwing things around trying to find his charger.

When he called Ross back there was no answer. He tried everyone's phones for an hour. When his phone rang he was happy it was his wife.

"Oh Mon are you ok? Are the babies ok? What happened?" He asked.

"I'm fine and so are the babies. I was having contractions but they got them to stop. Now I'm on bed rest though until I go into the labor. Rachel is going to stay with me."

"I'm so sorry. I should be there." He felt so bad.

"It's ok. Everything is fine."

"I love you Mon."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Chandler lay there after they hung up. "I need to go home soon." He whispered to himself.


	4. surprise

**Thank you all for the reviews….**

**35 weeks pregnant..**

Monica was still bored in bed. Rachel was still staying with her. She slept in the guest room right across the hall.

"Only 5 weeks to go. Are you nervous?" Rachel asked smiling as she felt the babies kicking.

Monica sighed. "Yeah I just really wish Chandler was here.

Rachel frowned. "I know but don't you worry. He told you he would be back in time for the birth so I am sure he will be." Rachel only hoped the words she was saying were true.

After a couple minutes of silence, Rachel spoke again. "Any idea of when he'll be here?" She asked rubbing Monica's hand.

Monica looked down and shook her head.

Before either of them could say anything Ross walked into his sister's room.

"Mon I got the babies room all finished. Would you like to get up for a minute to see?"

Monica nodded and Ross helped her up to go look. Tears filled her eyes when she saw it. The walls were light pink with a white boarder. The three cribs were white and had pink and brown bedding. There were three dressers and dividers in the closet so each baby had plenty of space for their clothes. Ross even put all the clothes away. There was a big cabinet that had diapers and wipes.

Monica walked up to her brother and hugged him. "Ross I love this thank you."

He kissed her head. "It was my pleasure. Now you need to get back in that bed." He said taking her back.

"Can I get you anything?" Rachel asked.

"No I just want to take a nap?" Monica said. As her due date approached she got more upset that Chandler wasn't there.

Joey stood at the airport watching the people come out of the gate. He smiled when he saw his friend come out.

"I'm glad you're back." Joey said and hugged him.

Chandler smiled. It felt good to be back. "Me too. Has Monica given birth yet? I really want to get home to her."

Joey smiled. "No babies yet. Let's get going."

"And she doesn't know my plane flew in today?" Chandler asked. He wanted to surprise her.

Joey shook his head.

They got Chandler's luggage and were on their way to take Chandler home. He couldn't wait to see the love of his life. He smiled the whole way there.

**Sorry it's so short. Please review**


	5. welcome home

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story..**

"Stop the car." Chandler said.

Joey frowned. "Dude we're going to be at your house in about five minutes."

"I need to get Mon flowers and I can't show up without anything for the babies." Chandler told him.

"She's not going to care. She's just going to be happy to see you."

"Please?" Getting some stuff meant a lot to him. It was unlikely that Monica would make 40 weeks because it's triplets. He missed the whole pregnancy. He had to get some stuff.

"Fine." Joey stopped the car. "I'll wait here."

"Thanks man." Chandler got out and hurried inside. A couple minutes later he came out with roses, three baby blankets and three daddy's girl outfits. A pink one, a white one and a purple one.

Monica had fallen asleep. Rachel and Phoebe were on the couch sitting when Joey called Phoebe.

"Ok Rach we need to go."

Rachel looked at her confused. "Phoebs we can't leave her alone."

"But Chandler's coming." She whispered.

"What Chandler's coming?" Rachel asked a little loud.

"Sssh." Phoebe said. "Monica can't know yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked.

"Because you would have told her."

Rachel nodded. She knew she would have.

Phoebe told Rachel left. They were all going to come back later on to see him. Monica needed alone time with him first though.

A couple minutes later Chandler came in. He went up the stairs and smiled when he saw his sleeping wife.

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. He missed her so much. He never wanted to leave her again.

Monica felt someone kiss her and suddenly woke up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tears filled her eyes and she put her arms around him.

"I can't believe you're here." She said.

He kissed her passionately then put his forehead against hers. "I have missed you so much honey."

She wiped away her tears. "I missed you too."

He got beside her on the bed. "I am so happy these babies haven't been born yet." He rubbed her stomach. It was something he had been wanting to do since he left. He smiled. "Wow they're kicking. I can't believe this. I could just keep my hand here until they are born."

She smiled. "I love you."

He rubbed her cheek. "I missed you too." Then he kissed her stomach. "Hi there little ones. Now that I'm home you can come out."

"I hope it's soon." She pouted.

He looked at her with sympathy. "It will be. I got some presents." He walked over to the closet where he set his things down. He brought her the flowers and the things for the babies.

"These are beautiful."

He smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

A couple hours later the gang came over to see Chandler. When they didn't see him downstairs they went up stairs.

"Oh how cute." Rachel said.

They were sleeping. Chandler had his arm protectively around her stomach.

"I'm glad he made it home." Joey whispered. They all nodded in agreement and left.


	6. baby girls

**Happy Easter everyone and also thank you for these wonderful reviews.**

**5 days later on July 1****st****.…**

Chandler was so happy that he was able to go to the doctor's appointment. He was very happy to hear his children's heart beats.

Since Monica was still on bed rest, Chandler stayed in the room with her. He didn't mind. All he wanted to do was be near her after being gone all that time.

They talked through the day. The gang also came over to see them. As the day ended it got late and they were ready for bed. It was eleven thirty.

They both easily fell asleep as they heard the rain outside.

"Oh ow." Monica woke up really early. At seven in the morning. She stood up to walk around a little and get some water. They had a mini fridge in their room because Monica can't go up and down the stairs.

She drank some water and got back in bed. She thought they would stop now. Another one came a few minutes later so she thought she would time it before startling her husband. Two minutes later another came.

She took deep breaths to help herself get through it. When she stood up to change her clothes her water broke. "Uh oh." She whispered. Before she could get back to the bed another contraction came which hurt much worse. She was bent over a little and holding onto the table as she waited for it to end.

"Ok they last 30 seconds." She whispered to herself.

She sat on the bed and woke up Chandler.

"Honey wake up." She said.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"These babies are coming." She said.

He smiled and kissed her. "Ok lets go."

They grabbed her bag and left after getting dressed. On the way there they called the gang. He told them they would call once the birth was over. He had no idea how long it would be.

"Breathe sweetie." He said once she was in a hospital bed.

"It hurts Chandler."

He kissed her forehead. "It will be over soon baby."

Five hours later they had the triplets that weighed 5lbs. They were all just ounces away from being in the ICU.

Later on that day the gang came to see the babies. They all took turns holding them. Chandler sat on the bed with his arms around his wife.

"What are their names?" Ross asked.

"Well the one you're holding is Mia Alyson. The one you're holding Joey is Sadie Anabelle and Rachel the one you have is Lillianna Jolene." Chandler said smiling.

"Those are beautiful names." Rachel said.

They all nodded.

After they all fussed over the triplets they left.

Chandler kissed Monica when the babies went to sleep after eating.

"Thank you so much ." He told her.

She knew what he thanked her for. "And thank you for being here."

"Speaking of that. You know how I have a firefighting degree?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Well I never want to leave my four favorite girls again so I quit the army and I am now a firefighter."

She smiled and hugged him. "That makes me so happy."

He kissed her. "I knew it would."


	7. through the years

**Thank you for favorting, reviewing and following.**

**3days…**

The triplets were finally ready to come home. He put name stickers on the wall, over their cribs saying their names. Chandler held Sadie while Monica fed Lillianna and Mia.

He stroked the baby's small fist. "I love you and your sisters so much." He rocked her a little before she fell asleep. Then he gently placed her in her crib.

Once the babies were all sleeping in their cribs Monica and Chandler decided to try to get some sleep.

"I love you." Chandler whispered against her skin as he kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "I love you too."

Through the night, they only had to wake up twice. It made their first night a success.

**5 months…**

It was the girls first Christmas. Monica was determined to make this Christmas perfect.

Monica was in the shower so Chandler took care of the babies. They all had Chandler's hair color and Monica's facial features.

He picked them up, changed their diapers and clothes, then put them in their high chairs.

Once they were buckled in he went over to the cabinet and got them baby cereal. Then he began to feed them.

Monica came down stairs and kissed them all on the head. Then she kissed Chandler.

He fed them then they got their presents. Once they spent the morning playing with their toys they were ready for a nap.

Chandler helped Monica put them to bed then brought Monica back down stairs.

"Lets open our gifts." He went to the tree and pulled out what he got for her.

She opened it and brought her hand to her mouth when she saw it. "It's beautiful." She said, crying a little.

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad you like it." He took it from her and put it on her neck. "You look radiant in this."

She touched it. "I love this." It was a necklace with the triplets birth stone in it.

Wiping her eyes she went to the tree to get his gift.

He opened it up. "Wow Mon. I love this." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and kissed her once more. "It's great." She got him a leather jacket.

A little bit later the girls were up. Chandler put his arm around Monica.  
"Lets go get our girls." He told her. Then they walked up the stairs side by side.

**1 year old….**

Monica cried as the girls ate there birthday cake. Chandler walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. They are just growing up so fast."

He rubbed her back. "I know honey."

They were all three daddy's girls. Monica thought it was sweet. After the party they played with their toys.

"Da da." Lillianna said as she walked to her dad. They all started walking a week ago.

He smiled and picked her up. "Hi princess."

She lay her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back. He loved moments like these. When his girls were affectionate.

Monica walked in the room holding Sadie and Mia.

Chandler smiled at them. "There are my other beautiful girls."

She smiled and put them down to play. "I'm glad to have you here. Instead of Iraq."

He kissed her. "Me too baby. Me too."

**5 years….**

Monica came to bed after checking on the sleeping triplets.

"Chandler I have something to tell you." She said as she got in bed.

He turned the TV off. "Everything ok?" He was concerned.

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "We are having a baby."

**To be continued….**

**Please review.**


	8. epilogue

**Thank you for the review's**

Chandler smiled. "Wow that's incredible."

"Really?"

"Yeah honey why wouldn't I be happy?" He pulled her closer to him.

"Well it's just we never talked about having another one." She said.

He kissed her head. "Nothing would make me happier babe."

They kissed once more before going to sleep.

Nine months later Monica gave birth to another daughter. Hannah Riley Bing. Her sister's adored her. Chandler was very thrilled to be able to be there through it all.

**4 years later…**

**Sadie, Lillianna and Mia are 9**

**Hannah is 4**

**Dylan is 9 months**

Everyone was in the back yard while the kids played in the pool. Chandler cooked on the grill. Monica sat in the shade with Dylan on her lap.

"da da." He was clapping his hands and smiling at Chandler.

Chandler walked over to Monica and picked up his son. "Hi there buddy."

"Thank you Mon." He said.

"For what?" She asked."

He rubbed her back with his free hand. "Giving me 5 actually make that 6 amazing Children." He said rubbing her small stomach. In four months they were going to have another boy. They wanted to name him Cody.

**Sorry it's so short. Please review.**


End file.
